Tree seats are important to people who spend extended periods of time outdoors including hunters and bird watchers. Known tree seats are intended to fit around a tree of only one size and are awkward to hold while mounting on a tree. Conventional tree seats utilizing a C-shape frame will require a chain, wire or some other closure element extending between the spaced apart frame ends such that the tree is fully embraced by the tree seat.
A tree seat is needed that is adjustable to fit a wide variety of trees of different sizes and does not need to extend fully around the trunk of the tree to hold the seat firmly during use.